


Spoonerism

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Tony do to land himself in the hospital this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoonerism

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 5/18/1999 for the word [spoonerism](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/18/spoonerism).
> 
> spoonerism  
> The transposition of usually initial sounds in a pair of words.
> 
> Tony lands himself in the hospital again.
> 
> As always kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Spoonerism

Waxing lyrically, Tony sung not at all on key. “I'm gonna harden my heart. I'm gonna tallow my swears. I'm gonna turn and leave you here.” 

“Are you alright, Tony?” McGee asked rather disturbed by the spoonerism in his singing. 

“Peachy, McWorryDoll. I’m peeling no fain.”

Abby laughed. “They really have you on the good drugs, huh, Tony?”

Tony giggled. “The best ones.”

“Timmy and I have to get back to work, but we’ll come visit you again soon, k?” Abby baby talked to Tony.

“Sure. Go have fun.” Tony waved nonchalantly though it was more like a floppy dead fish wave.

McGee and Abby then left the hospital room Tony was occupying and headed for the doors. 

Kate who had been watching from outside the doors followed them asking, “Is he really ok? I’ve not seen anyone react like that.”

“Oh Tony has always reacted weird to pain medication. Once he’s off the medication he’ll go back to normal. Don’t worry.” Abby replied nonchalantly.

“I wasn’t worried.” Kate huffed though inwardly she breathed a sigh of relief that her partner would be ok.

“I can’t believe Tony injured himself this badly playing pool.” McGee muttered to himself.

“That’s because you haven’t seen him play. This isn’t the first time something like this has happened.” Abby offered with a wry grin.


End file.
